


[Podfic] Constructive Criticism

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but no music version also available, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: But his fascination—when he first met Alexander, he thought,Goddamn, I didn’t know a man could talk that fast—has outlasted his fondness, and he has taken Hamilton’s advice before.So he does read the corrections.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton
Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740235
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Constructive Criticism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Constructive Criticism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136650) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/constructive-criticism/Constructive%20Criticism.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 - music | [[link to mp3 - music]](https://archive.org/download/constructive-criticism/Constructive%20Criticism.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:06:54  
M4B - music |  [[link to m4b - music]](https://archive.org/download/constructive-criticism/a.%20Constructive%20Criticism.m4b)  
  
| 10 MB | 0:06:54  
MP3 - NO music | [[link to mp3 - NO music]](https://archive.org/download/constructive-criticism/b.%20Constructive%20Criticism%20-%20no%20music.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:05:28  
M4B - NO music |  [[link to m4b - NO music]](https://archive.org/download/constructive-criticism/b.%20Constructive%20Criticism%20-%20no%20music.m4b)  
  
| 4 MB | 0:05:28


End file.
